elemental_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the elements
'1000 years back before Max an kellin, A beast has evolved and started threatening lives. A historian found a way to control two of the elements he created (lightning an fire) which he hoped to use against the elemental beast to seal him for ever. As that was a success he created a book to record his ideas on the elements he created. As years went by and the historian started to look at possibilities of how the beast came around, he discovered that the beast was sealed but not for ever. Knowing this information he recorded the information about he beast so that his descendants can take his place when he passed. After the seal, for 500 years the beast was tamed untill the seal broke and the beast roamed again. It turned out to be more powerful than it was the first time it was sealed. Knowing that information the descendant found the book and decided to create two new elements since he realised that two wasn't strong enough anymore to seal the beat again. Analyisig all the potential elements he could create, he decided to make the element of darkness and light which together would release a lot of power. With confidence he brought the four elements together and sealed the beast once again. He became the second legend. After that people relied on the new elements where light would banish evil an darkness would disguise and keep everyone hidden from evil. Because of this success he recorded it in the book passed down and he decided to create his own secret agancy where he could prepare people for the beast if the seal was ever broken again. The next 500 years was also peaceful but not for long. This time the beast has returned even more angrier an more powerful. People needed a new legend. The agancy has decided to give the strongest elements to the two best students that have attended. They decided to split the elements between two people so that the knowledge of the elements could expand better and quicker. Another student who was just under the two best individuals named venoth had his own ideas and asked the agancy if he can do something but they rejected him. He started to get furious and left the agancy. Knowing that he was right he went off an created his own agancy that would help him collect all the elements together to defeat the beast. At the same time as this happened new elements were discovered and sealed away since there was no occupants that were capable of containing such power. As the two tried to figure out how to defeat the beast they got closer and closer untill they had 3 children. This was a time where the agancy decided to release the other elements to new borns as they figured if the elements are given from a young age they can be developed and then used to defeat the beast. During the next few years venoth kept on trying to get to the elements but he failed. One sudden day the beast has finally decided to release it's rage. Tragedy happened. The parents of max and kellin knowing that the twins would succeed, sacrificed themselves to seal the beast again. They have sealed the powers of the twins in a rock as they thought that fire and lightning were too strong elements for young children to handle. After the third sealing of the beast venoth started looking for the elements but it was hard for him since he didn't know about the agancys plan. He found a girl who he believed had potential named Roxy and created a laser element using the knowledge from the book. Over the next few years he trained her but she became more defiant. When the day of when the rock fell. Venoth felt the two elements once again and that's when his hunt started… for the rest read the episode descriptors. '